


Attack On Titan: The Dark Times

by orphan_account



Series: AOT-The Future Generation [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Star Trek - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Year 4380:An elite team from battle craft USS Scorpio disappeared from sensor readings in space. Eren Jeager and his friends are sent to rescue them. Yet they did not know what was on the other side. Now earth is in deep trouble and Eren and co. is trapped in an unknown time. Can Eren and friends escape with the USS Scorpio crew members? Can earth be saved from the great danger it is facing?





	1. What a great office

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERYYYYY first fanfic. Hope you people like it!!!!

YEAR 4380

Admiral Pixis smiled. He finally finished the gigantic stack of paperwork and can finally take a break for the day. Yawning, he took a look around his room. The king had given him the privilege of having the largest room in the whole building. Now he could place anything in his office without worrying about running out of space.

Walking up to the fabricator, he ordered a cup of coffee and the fabricator immediately dispensed it. He then walked to the window and looked outside. Through the triangular glass panes, he could see trainer Keith training the new batch of cadets. As he sipped on his coffee, Pixis enjoyed the moment of peace alone. But peace has never lasted.

Out of nowhere, a cadet slammed the door wide open causing Pixis to almost choke on his beloved beverage.

  
“Ad…admiral!” the cadet stammered.

  
“I told you to knock before entering, Chekov.” Pixis responded.

  
“S…s…sorry sir! We’ve received a distress call from warship Scorpius!”

  
“Warship Scorpius? That’s the strongest ship we’ve ever had. I believe they can solve their problems without our help.”

  
“Sir, it’s about their shuttlecraft, shuttlecraft Scorpio.” Chekov reported.

  
By now Pixis is filled with curiosity. Why can’t the shuttlecraft send the distress call themselves?

  
“Send the footage to my desktop, please.”

  
_Footage start:_

(The first thing Pixis saw was Captain Erwin’s face.)

_Erwin: This distress call is not about Scorpius._

  
_*ship shakes*_

  
_Erwin: Though we are currently under attack, we will be able to handle the situation ourselves. This distress call is sent on behalf of our shuttlecraft, Scorpio._

  
_*Ship shakes again*_

  
_Erwin: 5 minutes ago, Scorpio sent us a distress call indicating their location but we received no further contact from them._

  
_*Violent shaking*_

  
_Erwin: Please…save them…._

  
_Footage end_

  
The room was now left with a tension so thick it was suffocating.

“Thank you Chekov, you are dismissed. Oh but before that please bring me…” Pixis stopped midsentence as he flipped through the files.

“Bring Cadet Eren Jaeger here. I have a feeling we are going to have a long chat.”


	2. Cheeseburgers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is summoned to Pixis's office. What shall happen?

When Eren was called to Admiral Pixis’s office, his first reaction was to run everything he had done, or could possibly had done wrong, through his head. Being called to the Admiral’s office was usually bad. One minute he was training in the fields, the next he was following a cadet named Chekov through the halls while thinking about what he was about to face. “What could I have done? Was it because I sneaked that cheeseburger into camp the other time? But why would I be called to the Admiral’s office for that…” Lost in thought, he didn’t even realize they were reaching Admiral Pixis’s office till he bumped right into the back of Cadet Chekov. Looking up at the looming door of doom, Eren gulped. He tried to think of ways to make his punishment lighter but still, cold sweat was dripping down his face. “Remember, he is an admiral, before going in, knock on the door and greet him.” Eren murmured to himself. Gingerly, Eren knocked on the door before nervously going in, not forgetting to shout,

“Eren Jaeger at your service!”

  
Admiral Pixis looked up from his paperwork and regarded him, “Eren huh, take a seat.”   
Eren nervously eyed the seat, unsure of what to do. It was not normal for cadets and Admirals to be sitting in a room together. No, that privilege was reserved for officers ranked Lieutenant and above.

  
“Do you know why you are here?” Pixis questioned, sensing Eren’s hesitance.

  
“Did I… Did I do something wrong during my training, sir?” Eren asked cautiously.

  
“Dear god! Of course not. Kids and their imagination these days.” Pixis laughed. “I just wanted to ask some questions. Will that be alright?”

  
“Yes sir!” Eren immediately saluted, heaving a huge sigh of relief internally.

  
“Judging from your training records, you have already gone beyond our expectations. May I ask you what motivated you to train hard?”  
Silence.

  
Eren was brought back to that day his fate changed, the day his hatred begun, the day time stopped and his happiness was forever gone.

_Flashback, Year 4370_

_BANG BANG BANG_

“Eren go! Get Mikasa and go!”

  
“But mom…”

  
“Listen Eren…”

_CRASH_   
_“You search over there!”_

Eren’s mother turned pale.

  
“Eren there’s no time. Please just stop being stubborn and go!”

  
“No! I’m not leaving without you!”

_CRASH_   
_“AHA found ya!”_

  
“NO! EREN! Run and don’t turn back! Go! Promise me. Promise me you will live. Promise me to protect Mikasa. Promise me to stay alive. Promise me!”

  
_“Hey boys there are a pretty lady with two brats over here!”_

  
_“Hey hey hey is it party time already?”_

  
Eren’s Mother threw herself onto the men.

  
“EREN RUN!”

  
_BANG BANG_

  
“AARRGGH!”

  
“MOM!”

  
Blood. Blood everywhere.

  
“GO EREN!”

  
Laughter. Tears. Pools of Red.

  
“MOM! MOOMMM!!”

  
Darkness.

_Flashback end_

“..en? Eren? Are you alright?”

  
Pixis’s voice jolted Eren back into the present.

  
“Yes sir…I’m sorry sir.”

  
“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it I fully understand, but it is rather hard for me to…”

  
“The rebels killed my Mother.” Pixis was cut off mid sentence by that sentence, barely a whisper.

  
Pixis sighed. It was common for families to be lost due to the war, but hearing about each one tears his heart apart.

  
“They took everything from me.” Eren looked up and Pixis could see the anger and hatred for the rebellion in his eyes. “The day my Mother died, I made a vow to take down every single rebel ship, to watch every single rebel suffer in prison and to make sure they pay for what they did to me, what they did to everyone of us. That vow, sir, is what kept me motivated.”

  
Pixis nodded and showed the distress video to Eren.

  
After finishing the video, Pixis was faced with a rather angry yet confused Eren. “These rebels are definitely getting more bold. But sir, if you don’t mind me asking, what is the purpose of this meeting?”

  
Pixis closed his laptop and looked deep into Eren’s eyes, “Eren Jaegar of the 104th cadet batch, you have been selected for the rescue mission of USS Scorpio. ”

 


	3. USS Finitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to see his new ship

“Why me?” A very surprised Eren inquired.

  
“As I have already said, you have already surpassed all our expectations. Within this base, only you are suitable and capable of being the rescue mission’s captain.” Pixis said while walking to the window.

  
“But why not Mikasa? Her skills are better than mine. Or Armin? His brains are definitely way better than mine. Or…”

  
“I already said Eren, you are the most suited to be captain. Do you not trust my judgement?” Pixis turned around, questioning the boy.

  
“No sir.” Eren immediately stood at attention. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity.”  
“I thought so.” Pixis nodded a knowing smile on his face.

“Which ship will I be using, sir?” Eren asked, hoping on getting more information about his new mission.

  
“Currently, the only ship available is the newly build USS Finitor. Do you know what its name means? ” Pixis asked, testing Eren.

  
Eren shook his head.

  
“It means ‘Surveyor in the horizon’. Take good care of it, and I expect both the ship and her crew back in one piece. Here is the list of your crew.”

  
Eren took the document and scanned through the first page.

  
Ship: USS Finitor  
Purpose: Rescue Mission  
Code: 2457  
CAPTAIN: Eren Jaeger  
COMMANDER: Armin Arlert  
CHIEF OF SECURITY: Mikasa Ackerman

  
Reading this, Eren silently celebrated the choice of members.

  
“Thank you sir, I will proceed to inform my crew.”

  
“Oh yes better do it quick, you leave tomorrow.”

  
Chuckling at the shock on the newly appointed Captain’s face, Pixis dismissed him, leaving Eren with a whole afternoon full of running around and ensuring that everything was place.

  
***  
The bridge of USS Finitor was large, and magnificent at its best. As soon as Eren step in, someone yelled, “All hail the captain.”  
Eren spotted his best friend and commander of the ship, Armin Arlert. On the pilot’s seat was Thomas, a fellow batch mate. On weaponry and security was Mikasa Ackerman. On ship statistics was Jean Christine.

  
“I see that everyone is here.” Eren said waving an arm, signaling them to sit. “On this ship, everyone does not need to be so formal. Just address me as Eren like the old times.”

  
“Thomas, bring thrusters power to full.” Eren commanded. The whirring of engines was deafening, “And engage!” All the noise dissipated to a gentle humming sound. “Thomas, bring us into warp 1.” Soon, the darkness of space distorted as they entered a dimension where space-time was distorted. “All that we can do now…is wait.” Eren commented, smiling at his crew.


	4. First step... into darkness

Eren didn’t get to rest that much. He slept for three hours before hearing Jean on the speakers, “Oi Eren, we are approaching the place where the USS Scorpio disappeared from sensors. ”

  
“I am on my way, horse face.” Eren said.

  
“What did you just call-” Eren turned off the P.A. system and quickly made his way to the bridge.

  
“Report.”

  
“All systems normal.” Jean spat out.

  
Eren smirked, “Is that how you talk to the Captain, Lieutenant?”

  
The scowl on Jean’s face was so fierce a lion would have backed down seeing it.

  
“Oh shut up suicidal bastard.”

  
“Eren, there is a huge gravitational anomaly ahead. This must be what was disrupting the sensors. ” Connie from ship navigation reported, successfully intercepting the banter.

  
“If we take a look, we may be able to find our target.” Eren commented, switching back into battle mode immediately. “On screen. ”  
And there it was. On the screen was the worst kind of anomaly any space crew could face.

  
It was a black hole.

  
“Reverse Thrusters, NOW!” Eren Shouted. Thomas pulled a trigger on the ship, causing the ship to turn 180 degrees around. However, such a pit could not be avoided.  
“How in HEAVENS did our sensors not pick this up?!”

  
“I don’t know! It doesn’t make any sense!”  
There was a loud clang! As a huge chunk of the thrusters broke off. Immediately, Eren could feel the pull of the black hole like a steel clamp. The ship spun around the large hole and soon fell in.

  
“Eren, there is a dark matter asteroid ahead of us!” Connie screamed into the P.A.  
“All hands off consoles! You might get electrocuted if you don’t! ” Eren screamed over the noise.

  
Everyone complied. Except for one man.  
“Thomas! Hands off the console! Captains orders!” Eren shouted.

  
“No! If we want to survive, I have to get this ship enough speed!” Thomas argued.

  
“Thomas, hands off now!” Eren repeated.

  
“I-”

  
That’s when it happened. There was a loud boom as a bolt of electricity shot through the console, and everyone watched in horror as the electricity shocked through Thomas’s spine. Then the whole console exploded.

  
_Boom!_ That was what they heard when the ship shot out and gravity changed.

  
They were out.

  
However no one was celebrating as there was now no pilot.

  
“God Dammit!” Eren screamed as he tried unbuckling his jammed seatbelt.

  
Jean was much faster than Eren and immediately threw himself from his station.

He balanced himself to the piloting console as alarms blazed.

  
“Pull up, pull up…” repeated the alarm.

  
“Shut up!” Jean scolded as he took control of the trigger, pulling it down.

  
The ship shook violently and a piece of metal came crashing into Jean’s direction.

  
“Look out you dumbass!” Eren warned and threw himself over to Jean, pushing them both onto the floor.

  
The ship crackled and shook. And then, all of a sudden, the ship’s position changed, and everyone heard the noise of the hull scraping on sand.

  
The ship came to a stop.

  
“Where are we?” Eren croaked out, holding onto his bleeding arm.

  
Jean stood up and stumbled onto the console.

  
Everyone groaned and slowly gained conscious and that was when Eren caught sight of something that made him want to puke his guts out.

  
Near the console, burnt into a crisp, was the smoking flesh of Thomas’s dead body. There was silence on the hull, as everyone stared at a dead comrade who sacrificed himself to save his friends. Eren was about to speak when a loud gasp broke the silence before he could.

  
“You wouldn’t believe this,” turning around from the console, a pale faced Jean reported. “According to readings, we are on earth… except… this is the year 1943, in a country called Germany.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this fanfic soon!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the support!!!


	5. The Dark Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and co. is sucked into the black hole. What happens now?

“What… what happened?” Bert Holdt asked.

  
“Are we back on Earth?” Christa asked, looking outside.

  
The rest of the crew that were not on the bridge were in the cafeteria when the whole thing happened. Sasha the chef was not paying attention and continued eating her baked potato like nothing happened.

  
“Christa, report to the bridge. We need a medic.” Eren’s solemn voice ringed over the P.A. system.

  
“On my way,” Christa said.

  
“I’ll escort you, my little princess.” Ymir said standing up.

  
“Ymir, I told you not to call me that in public.” Christa said, leaving with Ymir.

  
Reiner stood up and told the rest, “Let us go check it out too.”

  
***

  
“Help… me.” A crew member moaned as they stepped into the bridge.

  
“Oh my god… ” Christa mumbled in shock as she started attending to the crew members.  
“What the hell happened here when we were away…?” Marco gasped.

  
“What happened here Eren?” Bert questioned.

  
Eren explained everything to the questioning crew and everyone was shocked.

  
“What, I was just an intern! I want to go home!” someone muttered.

  
“However, I strongly believe that the USS Scorpio crew is located in this timeline. Run scans in case they are. I’ll be taking a small crew out to examine the damage to the ship from outside. Connie will be in charge of scanning for anything, and Sasha can be in charge in ship navigation since she attended the training. Understood? ” Eren looked at the frightened crew and waited for consent.

  
Everybody nodded in silence.

  
“Good. Armin, Jean, Reiner, come with me. ” Eren said.

  
“What about Thomas’s body?” Mikasa asked.  
“Prepare a funeral for him.” Eren said, hiding his sadness.

  
***

  
Back on earth, Pixis looked out of his window, sipping some coffee, wondering how Eren Jaeger’s crew is doing. It wasn’t long until Chekov gave him a report.

  
Chekov busted in with a file in his hands.  
“Chekov, knock, please” Pixis repeated for the second time, wiping coffee of his beloved table.

  
“Sorry sir! Sir… USS Finitor is nowhere to be found in our sensors. Before they blacked out, they sent us… this. ” Chekov handed the file to Pixis.

  
Filled with both confusion and excitement, Pixis opened the file. He saw a circular object, with a sphere in the middle with a ray of light shooting out vertically from the sphere. A black hole. Filled with curiosity and fright, Pixis used his computer to order a scan of where the black hole was. He found out that the black hole is the exact same size as Pluto. Filled with fright, he scanned at the location of Pluto.

  
Or where it was.

  
Right at where Pluto was, was nothing. That black hole that was made from pluto was meant for sucking in ships, and meant for ships only. It was a man-made black hole. But by who? And why?

  
***

  
_Boom!_ Another laser hit the Chaos, top war rebel ship.

  
USS Scorpius is winning against their enemy.  
Erwin gave the final command, “Fire!”

  
_BOOM!_ With one final hit, The Chaos is now defeated. But that was not all. All the fire and sparks from the explosion suddenly froze, and they went back into the Chaos.

  
Or black hole.

  
Immediately the USS Scorpius saw what the USS Finitor saw before they blacked out.  
They saw a black hole.

  
“What is happening?” Erwin demanded an answer.

  
***

  
Back at earth, Pixis scanned out another black hole present at where a rebel ship was. Then he finally understood. The rebels are using something to create black holes. The black holes then suck up every federation ship until none are left.

  
His eyes widened at the sight of the size of the black hole that was just created.  
Ten times of average.

  
If somebody doesn’t do something quick, the black hole will suck up the whole earth, the whole solar system, the whole galaxy and get even bigger.

  
It will suck up the entire universe.


	6. First blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth faces a scary fate. What is going to happen?

“Minor hull fractures, some dead systems, nothing out of the ordinary.” Armin read out the problems.

  
But Eren wasn’t listening.

  
He was gazing at the ocean.

  
Armin closed his handheld scanner and stood beside Eren.

  
“This is the ocean I talked to you about. Amazing, isn’t it?” Armin exclaimed.

  
“Yea.”

  
“Our ocean is all covered up now with-”

  
“But what is that?” Eren asked.

  
Armin then tried to follow Eren’s gaze. It was a shiny piece of metal from a lighthouse in a distance. Armin realized what it was.

  
It was a gun.

  
“Duck!” Armin shouted.

  
 _Boom!_ Armin pushed Eren aside, saving his life.

  
Suddenly, gunshots could be heard from the other side too.

  
“Jean! Reiner!” Eren scrambled to the other side.

  
“We are fine!” Came Reiner’s voice.

  
Eren and Armin joined their comrades.

  
They took out their laser guns, or phasers, and started shooting at where the guns were.

Then Eren spotted a Sniper gun, ready to fire.

  
But Armin was in the open.

  
“Get back, Armin!” Eren screamed, lunging forward to save Armin. Armin was immediately pushed back into a safe spot.

  
But Eren is now in the open.

  
The gunner opened fire.

  
_Boom!_

  
Eren was shot.

  
“Eren!” Armin cried out.

  
“Armin, we have to go, NOW!” Reiner screamed.

  
“But…”

  
“We don’t have time!” Jean said.

  
“But…”

  
“It’s now or never!” Reiner persuaded.

  
“I…” Holding back his tears, Armin commanded, “Retreat!”

  
And so, the three of them ran back into the ship, leaving Eren out in the sandy beach.

  
The ship then cloaked itself with invisibility.

  
The firing stopped.

  
Someone walked up to Eren.

  
“Who is this kid?” The person spoke in German.

  
“I dunno, just some kid with the American technology I guess.” Someone else said, “He is still alive though.”

  
“He looks German, so bring him back.”

  
“Cummon, he is our prey, let’s finish him.”

  
“I said-”

  
“Yah, I heard what you said. Fine.”

  
“I knew you were gay.” The second voice whispered.

  
“What was that?” The first voice said.

  
“Nothing.”

  
They dragged Eren away, into a building.


	7. Hil Hitler (First crew member rescued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is persumed dead and haven't found the three crew members of USS Scorpio, what is going to happen?

_Ow, my head._ Eren thought as he woke up. _Where am I?_

  
“Ah, you’re awake.” The mysterious person said.

  
Eren’s eyes widened. The mysterious man had a moustache, and had wrinkles on his face.

  
The man was Adolf Hitler.

  
“Hil Hitler.” Eren said, bowing in his seat with a smirk, “What do you want?”

  
“You may rise.” Hitler said jokingly, “You should work on that crappy respect of yours. However, it seems we have a lot in common. We are both funny, hairstyle somewhat similar, but most importantly, you are German.”

  
Eren rolled his eyes. Their hairstyle is _sooooo_ similar.

  
“I came all the way down just to say, I want you to join me in the war.” Hitler said.

  
“No.” Eren replied, keeping his smile on his face.

  
“Too bad then.” Hitler signaled the men at the door. The men came and grabbed Eren.

  
***

  
“Eren, you’re-” Mikasa exclaimed when they came back. Surprised to see Eren not there, Mikasa approached Armin but before she could say anything at all, Armin interrupted.  
“Mikasa… Eren… he did not make it.” Armin said.

  
The whole bridge stopped what they were doing and looked at Armin, Jean and Reiner in shock.

  
“We… I couldn’t do anything.” Armin said. “It was my fault that-”

  
“It’s not your fault.” Mikasa said. She then turned around to face the whole crew.

  
“The captain is dead, but we must complete the mission.” Mikasa said, “I’ll be your captain.” She then automatically flung herself on the captain’s seat.

  
***

  
“Hey, let go of me!” Eren shouted.

  
_Bang!_ They threw Eren in the cell. While he was busy banging the cell door, he heard a laugh.

  
Then Eren heard a voice resonating from within the cell. “Didn’t know they threw people of their own in.” The voice said.

  
“I’m not one of them,” Eren explained.

  
“Oh, don’t lie to me. You are clearly German.” The voice said.

  
“I’m from the future.” Eren said it without giving it a single thought.

  
“Federation or rebellion?”

  
“Federation.” Eren was surprised that he knew about it.

  
“Me too,” He said, stepping out of the shadow, “It seems we can be friends.”

  
Still recovering from the shock of him being from the future, Eren realised who that man was.

  
Eren was overjoyed. The man standing before him was Levi Ackerman, dubbed as humanity’s strongest, one of the crew members of USS Scorpio.

  
“Levi Ackerman of the USS Scorpius, me and my crew are here to save-” Eren’s words were cut off.

  
“Tch, save me? Where have you been?” Levi asked.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“It’s been five years since we fell into that black hole” Levi said.

  
***

  
“Mikasa, what are you doing?” Armin asked, “By right, I should be the one that is commanding the ship when the captain is-”

  
“But you are just like them, weak,” Mikasa commented, “Weak, just like all of them.”

  
Mikasa pointed at the whole bridge. “You are all weak.”

  
“Start the engines.” Mikasa told Jean. Jean did not move a single muscle.

  
Mikasa then walked to the piloting section and pushed a shocked Jean aside.

  
She sat down on the console and powered up the engines.

  
“Throw him into the brig.” Mikasa told the security officers and pointed at Jean.

  
They did not move.

  
“I see, I shall throw every one of you into the brig myself.” Mikasa said, bringing thrusters online.

  
“Mikasa, the ship isn’t fully repaired!” Armin persuaded.

  
However, before she could bring the ship to warp, Connie shouted, “I got something!”  
Everybody looked at him.

  
“There’s a signal… a federation one… that belongs to USS Scorpius… falling into the atmosphere.”


	8. For The Federation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is now in the same timeline. What is going to happen?

“Five years? So long?” Eren gaped.

  
“Yes, five long years.” Levi said, “About the time when World War 2 started. We were forced to surrender all the technology we had to the Americans and-”

  
“In our actual time, it has only been five hours.” Eren explained, “5 hours ago, you just disappeared from our sensor readings and-”

  
“Tch, hey, do you want to get out of here?” Levi inquired.

  
“Uh, yea.” Eren said

  
“Call the guard.” Levi said, hiding in a corner of the room.

  
***

  
“Sir, why are you here?” Armin asked.

  
“We got sucked into a black hole.” Erwin said, searching frantically for something.

  
Miche was sniffing at the console.

  
Oluo was flirting with the crew members.

  
“Sir, what are you-” Armin asked.

  
Erwin pulled out a report. It was a report sent by earth before Erwin got sucked in.

  
Armin read it.

  
“A black hole ten times of average? But that means…” Armin mumbled.

  
“It can suck up the entire universe.” Erwin nodded.

  
“1 bottle of that substance the rebels created can create a black hole the size of a ship. Imagine the top battleship of the rebels filled with that substance exploding, what would be the size of the black hole created?” Erwin explained.

  
“How long until…” Armin asked.

  
“Three days.” Erwin said.

  
Armin gulped. They had three days before their world gets eaten up.

  
“Hello, hello?” Eren’s voice blasted through the speaker.

  
“Eren! You survived!” Mikasa rushed to the console.

  
Everyone looked at her and started murmuring.

  
Armin silently celebrated.

  
“Mikasa, can you please get Armin here?” Eren asked.

 

“Ok,” Mikasa said disappointedly and handed the handset to Armin.

  
***

  
Muffled screams came from the cell. Levi came out.

  
“I took care of him.” Levi said.

 

When Eren called the guard, Levi attacked him and with the help of Eren, they locked him in the cell.

  
Eren gave a thumbs up and continued speaking to Armin.

  
“Ok Armin, I’m telling you the coordinates of the German base.”

There was a long pause.

  
“Mhm. Ok Armin, see you soon” Eren put down the handset.

  
“I found two phasers: probably yours and mine.” Levi handed him his weapon.

Eren took it and smiled. He finally found a crew member of USS Scorpio.

  
***

  
“Sir! Two prisoners escaped!” someone said.

  
Adolf Hitler pounced on the camera screen.

  
Two prisoners were firing lasers at guards. One of them pointed the middle finger at the camera. They talked for a while, then continued to the next area.

  
***

  
“Hey Levi, you sure now is the time?” Eren asked Levi, who pointed his middle finger at the screen.

  
“It is for not keeping this place clean.” Levi said.

  
***

  
“Prepare my sword and gun.” Hitler said, fuming.

  
***

  
Eren and Levi got to the helipad Eren asked Armin to land on. Over there, Eren could hear USS Finitor’s engines blazing above.

  
When the hatch was open, Levi jumped in.

  
Eren was about to do the same.

  
But a shot was fired.

  
The bullet went through Eren’s arm.

  
Eren spun around to find Hitler standing there, with a gun in his hands.

  
“Well then, I thought I knew you would try to escape,” Hitler said.

  
Eren reached for his phaser, but Hitler ran up to him and took the weapon.

  
Eren then grabbed a dead soldier’s gun and shot it, but Hitler dodged. Hitler then ran up to him and punched Eren, causing Eren to fall.

  
Eren stood up to find Hitler running toward him and pounced forward to strangle Hitler.

  
That was the right move.

  
Hitler could not move at all. However, he banged his head on Eren’s and that caused Eren great pain.

  
Eren let go his grip on Hitler's neck and held his head.

  
Hitler then tried attacking Eren again, but Eren was quick. He took the gun and shot Hitler’s right arm.

  
Hitler then realized he met his match.

  
Eren picked up a dead soldier’s sword and threw his gun away.

  
Hitler drew his sword and threw his gun away.

  
They ran toward each other, both with one injured arm, their swords clashing while USS Finitor was flying above.

  
Hitler launched every attack he knew on Eren, who blocked every one of them.

  
***

  
Inside the ship, Bert was trying his best to get a teleportation lock on Eren to bring him back to the ship before Hitler kills him.

  
***

  
Hitler then saw an opening. He kicked Eren’s legs, causing Eren to trip.

  
Eren was down on the ground. He was still.

  
Perfect for a teleportation lock.

Bert activated the teleporter.

  
Eren opened his eyes to find the world dematerializing.

 

  
Hitler gave one final kick, but missed. Eren is already back on USS Finitor.

  
“Come back here, you coward!” Hitler screamed.


	9. The Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi managed to escape but Eren gave the Germans access to federation technology.  
> What shall happen?

Eren stood up. The whole crew was looking at him.

  
“I’m alive!” Eren exclaimed.

  
Everyone cheered.

  
Except Levi (and Jean, of course who was jeering).

  
“Eren… Where is your phaser?” Levi asked.

  
Eren then realized that his weapon slot was empty. He left a high class weapon with a lot of technology inside at the helipad.

  
***

  
Hitler stood up. He saw the weapon his foe dropped and picked it up. He gave it to one of the four watching soldiers and asked him to bring it to the lab for analysis. As soon as the soldier left, Hitler picked up his gun.

  
Filled with rage, he shot and killed the other three soldiers.

  
Heading into the building, he thought about which strategy to use the next time they encountered.

  
***

  
“What the hell did you do?” Levi questioned.

  
“He attacked me! I just dropped my weapon!” Eren protested.

  
“Great. Just great. Now they have access to federation technology.” Levi beckoned. “Yes, he attacked you, but you changed the timeline. You violated the first rule of the time travel policy: to not change the timeline of things.” Levi memorized.

  
“Since you have been here, everything was different.” Eren said.

  
Silence.

  
“You gave Americans the technology, and here you are telling me to not change the timeline.” Eren said.

  
More silence.

  
“The rule doesn’t apply to anything. The moment you were here, everything changed.” Eren was about to say more, but Erwin cut him off.

  
“What the hell is that?” Erwin inquired.

  
“What the hell is what?” Eren asked, more angry than ever.

  
Erwin walked up to Connie, “magnify this part please.” He pointed his index finger at the screen.

  
Connie magnified the part a few times until Erwin told him to stop.

  
Eren took one look and felt utterly devastated.

  
It was a black hole.

  
The three-day timer begun. In three days, this world and the other will be gone.

  
“Hange should know what to do.” Levi commented.

  
Eren then remembered Hange was a part of the USS Scorpio crew.

  
“We are definitely going to save Petra and Hange.” Levi said.

  
“What? Are you crazy? The world is going to end and here you are talking about saving two individuals!” Eren said.

  
Levi grabbed Eren.

  
“They are not just two individuals. They are…they are my family.” Levi begged.

  
Silence.

  
“Give me their coordinates.” Eren said.


	10. I need more tech (Second crew member rescued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to save Petra and Hange. What shall happen with only three days left?

Since the engines were not fully fixed, they could online bring the ship to about the speed of a plane.

  
Since the flight was going to take hours, Eren decided to take a nap.

  
In Eren’s dream, the black hole was sucking up every object on earth. He could see the frightened faces and could here the screams of people as they get sucked into the giant monster. He could feel himself being sucked into black hole too as he floated, and for a brief moment he could see his mother reaching out her hand for him and his father, who died two years ago getting infected by a disease that came from his patients, standing next to her and smiling at him. Eren reached out his hand and tried to touch them again, but before he could, he suddenly fell down, getting further and further away from his parents, who were still smiling. Then he heard a ringing bell.

  
It was his alarm clock.

  
He woke up to find his arm in the air.

  
Five hours has past. They were almost at where Hange and Petra were.

  
Eren had this sort of dreams for a long time.  
At first, he would see his parents getting closer and closer to him, but in the end, one way or the other, they would always move further and further away.

  
It was as if god was telling him, “No matter how much you want your parents back, I will not give them to you.”

  
Dismissing that thought, he stood up and proceeded to change into proper attire before proceeding to the bridge.

  
***

  
When Eren stepped onto the bridge, he realized it was an American base.

  
But way more high tech.

  
There were shuttlecrafts whizzing around the area and Eren realized that it was all federation technology.

  
Levi was speaking into the speaker.

  
“Tom says we have permission to land.” Levi said.

  
Looking at Eren’s puzzled expression, Levi explained.

  
“Tom is the leader of this base.” Levi said.

  
Jean slowly landed the USS Finitor on the giant empty space Tom prepared for them.  
When the crew left the ship, they found Tom waiting for them at the entrance.

  
“Welcome to the biggest and greatest American base in the whole of history! Because of this base the constructions of the atomic bomb was finished early! Would you like a tour?” Tom exclaimed.

  
“Actually we just want to take Petra and Hange so we can go home.” Levi said.

  
“Oh yes! Of course…follow me.” Tom said.

  
They went into a laboratory but Levi only saw Hange there.

  
“So there you go, Hange is working here and Petra, well Petra is in her living quarters. So now you can go.” Tom said.

  
“We actually want to bring them home so…” Eren said.

  
“Please do not disrupt their work, we do need more greater technology to defeat the Germans-”

  
“So that is why you are keeping them here. You just want more technology. I am not leaving without-” Levi said.

  
Tom pulled out his phaser and fired at the roof. “I said, go!” Tom said.

  
Neither Eren nor Levi moved.

  
“Security!” Tom said. Immediately, a few burly man ran after them with a phaser in their hands.

  
Eren and Levi both took out their phasers (Eren got a new one.) and fired them at the guards. Soon, the guards were all down. They pointed their phasers at Tom and Hange spun around and walked up to Levi.

  
“Who knew you were going to save me huh Levi.” Hange commented.

  
“Shuddup, four eyes.” Levi said.

  
Tom cowardly curled into a corner and said, “Please don’t kill me, I don’t want to die!”

  
Levi said, “Let’s go rescue Petra.”

  
However, there was no time. As soon as they stepped out of the lab, they saw American shuttlecrafts attacking USS Finitor.

Immediately, they rushed back to help with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear avid reader of AOT-The Dark Times,
> 
> I will not be able to post anything from Sunday 25Feb to Friday 30Feb. 
> 
> Hardly as it seems, I am just a 13 year old kid so I have other responsibilities like exams.
> 
> Since next week will be my exams, I will need to revise my variois subjects.
> 
> However, I swear that I will not abandon The Dark Times as I always finish what I started.
> 
> Thank you for your cooperation and sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> Yours sincerely, 
> 
> Your trustful author Xran.


	11. 2 Fast  4 You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USS Finitor is under attack! What is going to happen to the crew?

Eren, Levi and Hange returned to USS Finitor, they were greeted by running crew members frantically rushing to their stations.

 

“So it went well…” Armin looked at Hange, who waved.

 

“I’ll explain later.” Eren said.

 

Connie spoke, “There is another fleet coming this way!”

 

But it wasn’t American.

 

Fighter planes with the German flag imprinted on their hull flew over the horizon, and they opened fire at the American ones. They were destroying American ships.

 

They successfully manipulated the federation’s technology.

 

“Connie! Can the engines go faster than a plane?” Eren asked.

 

“Yes, but there is a 75% chance we won’t make it!” Connie looked on his console.

 

“Sasha, is there any obstacles toward the north?” Eren shouted into the P.A.

 

“Yes, there is a mountain 300 km ahead!” Sasha ran the scans.

 

“Security officers Annie, Mikasa and Reiner, prepare to fight! Enemies might teleport into the decks!” Eren shouted.

 

“Got it! We are going in formation!” Mikasa said.

 

“Christa and Ymir, we may have casualties! Prepare yourselves!” Eren turned on the P.A. again.

 

“Me and Ymir are always ready!” Christa said.

 

“Bert, is there any way to teleport Petra out of there?” Eren asked.

 

“No! I need coordinates to do so!” Bert responded.

 

“Is it okay if leave without Petra for now?” Eren asked the USS Scorpius members.

 

Levi silently nodded.

 

“Armin, you ready?” Eren asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Jean, when you are ready bring the ship up!” Eren said.

 

“Is a quarter of Mach 1 okay?” Jean asked.

 

“Engage.”

 

The engines whirred.

 

“Battle mode!” Eren commanded.

 

Immediately, The lasers charged and an invisible barrier formed around the USS Finitor, creating invisible shields to protect the ship from attacks.

 

“Let’s go!” Eren commanded.

 

They shot the lasers at the ships, and slowly, they were destroyed.

 

As they were celebrating, a pale faced Jean reported, “I can’t slow the ship down!”

 

 “The mountain is getting too close for comfort!” Sasha said.

 

“Jean, do something!” Eren said.

 

“I got it!” Jean said.

 

But instead of slowing down, he sped up the ship until it reached warp 6.

 

“What are you doing? You are going to kill us all you horse face!” Eren screamed over the noise.

 

“If I can get this thing fast enough, I can get us through the mountain, not over it suicidal bastard!”

 

Eren understood.

 

“All hands,” He screamed over the P.A.

 

“Brace for impact!”

 

There was a moment where there was literally nothing happening.

 

 _BAM!_ They rammed into the mountain, and immediately they felt a strong force pressing down on them.

 

They were being forced to leave warp space.

 

The world was suddenly moving much slower in Eren’s eyes

Lights flashed all around him as he opened his eyes and saw a bright light on the screen. For a moment he could see his parents slowly waving hands at him...

 

 _BOOM!_ They were out of both warp space and the mountain.They now left a giant hole in the mountain.

 

Eren looked at the screen again and scowled.

 

There were more rock structures ahead of them.

 

There was a loud boom as USS Finitor crashed into them.

 

There was a loud creak as they bounced on the surface a few times and finally landed.

 

“Great. Now the ship is completely destroyed.” Eren groaned.

 

Everyone stood up.

 

Connie said, “I have a new recorded message. It has a signature…it’s Petra.”

 

Eren looked at Levi.

 

His face is now filled with a new determination.

 

“Send it to my office laptop. And please ask the repair team to repair the ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter until 30feb on Friday. thanks for the support you guys!!!


	12. The Near End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USS Finitor is thouroughly wrecked. Can Eren fix the ship and send the crew back to earth safely?

_Footage start:_

  
Petra’s face shows up.

  
Petra: Ok Levi, saw you walking out of that door. This message is for you.

  
Petra: I don’t know what the f**k Tom told you, but I’m not in my quarters.

  
Petra: I was forced to marry him.

  
Petra: Look, I don’t have a lot of time, so I’m gonna do this

  
Petra: I shall send you the coordinates of where I am along with this recording.

  
Tom’s voice: Hey honey!

  
Petra: got to go, bye!

  
***

  
“The famous Albert Einstein is coming to visit the base! How cool is that?” Tom said.

  
Petra rolled her eyes.

  
“Oh you know what? You should wear the dress I bought for you last week to the welcoming ceremony…” Tom said as he sniffed Petra’s hair.

  
 _Levi, please come soon…_ , Petra thought.

  
***

  
_Footage end._

  
“How many shuttle crafts do you have?” Levi asked fuming.

  
“One. USS Finit.” Eren was puzzled at why Levi asked that question.

  
“Good. I’m taking it tomorrow.” Levi requested.

  
“I’m coming with you,” Eren approved.

  
“Be ready by 0700 hours.” Levi commanded the captain and walked away.

  
***

  
Pixis did not know what to do. The black hole is now very close to earth, so close he could he could see it from his office window. The sky was overcast, if you could say that. The entire sky was filled with black, like at night but with a bit of sunlight left. Two hours ago, the black hole sucked up Jupiter. It’s next target is mars, where an alien colony (don’t ask, it’s for a future work, but not the sequel ;) ). He punched the window, causing the glass to crack a bit. What has let earth fall into such a terrible fate? He questioned himself.

 


	13. The End Of The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides to save Petra using USS Finitor.

At exactly 0700 hours, Eren walked into the shuttle bay to see Levi preparing USS Finit for launch.

  
“I got new reports from the American base.” Levi handed Eren a report.

  
“How-” Eren wanted to ask him how he got the report.

  
“I got connections,” Levi responded before Eren finished his sentence.

  
Eren read it.

  
“Albert Einstein? As in the top physicist? Coming to visit?” Eren gaped.

  
Levi nodded.

  
“We can save Petra and get a glimpse of what Albert Einstein,” Levi smirked, “Get in.”

  
***

  
“Sir! The Americans got Albert Einstein in their base!” In the German base, Hitler was raging at his defeat when a report came in  
“Good. Prepare ten fighters and send them to the American base. Target the place where the completed atomic bombs are.” Hitler gave the flight plans to the soldier, “Get out before I kill you.” Hitler said, leaving the soldier scrambling for his life as he fired shots at the ceiling.

  
Grunting, he started his paperwork.

  
***

  
“My my, you are looking fine, my lady.” Einstein tried to flirt with Petra.

  
“I’m sorry for intruding this conversation of yours, but Petra is my wife,” Tom hugged Petra.

  
Einstein frowned and walked to the waiter on service.

  
“So, you glad I saved you?” Tom said up close to Petra.

  
“Honestly, I would rather marry him than you Tom,” Petra continued walking.

  
***

  
Levi and Eren had a silent ride in USS Finit.  
“You going to say anything?” Eren asked.

  
Levi said nothing.

  
“Petra and I are engaged.” Levi said.

  
They exchanged looks with each other.

  
“Well that means you need this mission to go well, isn’ -” Eren was cut off midway by Levi.

  
“Point is, if this mission fails, I have no point to live anymore.” Levi said.

  
They were suddenly silent.

  
Until alarms started ringing.

  
“Enemy reading on the south! They are changing course to intercept a huge nuclear radiation reading!” Eren screamed as he looked up from the console.

  
“Huge reading of radiation? That’s like…” Levi looked at Eren.

  
“It’s an atomic bomb.” Eren read.

  
“We have to keep the ships away from the bombs!” Eren shouted.

  
***

  
“What are those?” Einstein pointed at the approaching ship.

  
“No, no, no!” Tom shouted, “Enhance security! Level 10 threat detected!”

  
***

  
“We do not have enough fire power! We can only save Petra and Einstein by using the portable teleporter!” Eren told Levi.

  
Levi nodded and waited for Petra’s signal.

  
***

  
Sensing things were not right, Petra immediately pasted something on Einstein’s shoulder.

  
It was a signal amplifier.

  
***

  
Back in USS Finit, two signals appeared on the radar.

  
“Energise at the coordinates now!” Eren signaled.

  
***

  
The German ships opened fire at the atomic bomb stored in the base.

  
Sensing security was not helping, Tom lunged at Petra who was being teleported. Since Einstein was in the way, he shoved him aside and a pen fell in his place. He pushed Petra aside and stood at where she was.  
The lasers hit the atomic bomb, which exploded.

  
***

  
Levi was having a hard time making USS Finit move away from the fiery terror. After he was done, he said to the new crew members, “Welcome aboard!”

  
“I’m… I’m alive!” said a voice that was neither Petra nor Einstein.

  
Eren gasped and turned around at the familiar voice.

  
“I’m alive!” Tom said.

  
Without saying a word, Levi lunged out of his seat and kicked Einstein’s pen. He grabbed Tom by the neck and landed a punch on him.  
“I’m sorry! Please spare me! I’m seriously sorry for what I done!” Tom cowardly hid in a corner.

  
“What you done? What you done!? I’ll tell you what you done: you killed Petra!” Levi grabbed Tom by the neck and was almost going to punch him again.

  
“Levi! Killing him won’t prove a dam thing!” Eren screamed.

  
“But he killed… he killed…” Levi backed down, sat down and started crying.

  
“The history database updated and you should come and see this…” Eren convinced.  
“Just read it out,” Levi sulked.

  
“Base on the history database, World War 2 is won by… it was won by Germany,”

 


	14. Cancel Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has been won. What is happening to the world?

“Hey Eren, your back,” Armin’s tone dropped when he saw a bruise faced Tom getting carried away by security officers.

  
“Call the crew into the briefing hall. I…I need to talk to them.” Eren said in a tone that made Armin scared.

  
***

  
Pixis was smiling now. Humanity cannot be saved anymore. In 12 more hours, Earth will only be in history textbooks.

  
If history textbooks even exist after this.

  
Then a body fell off the body and Pixis did not give a damn.

  
Pixis knew it was a mistake telling the public what was happening.

  
People started killing themselves more often now that they knew Earth was not going to be saved.

  
Pixis looked at the gun in his hands.

  
He looked hard and pointed it at his head.  
But he could not do it.

  
So now, he was just standing there with a gun in his hands.

  
***

  
“Two and a half days ago, a black hole appeared, threatening to destroy Earth. Even earlier, we were expected to bring the crew of USS Scorpio back safely and not change the timeline. Yet, the black hole is not gone and is now closer than ever to the Earth. Germany has won the war and…and we lost the third crew of USS Scorpio.” Eren announced.

  
“Basically, we failed our mission.”

  
Everyone started mumbling and Eren walked down the stage.

  
He walked out of the briefing hall and slammed the door behind him.

  
Armin followed him out with Mikasa and Jean.

  
Eren locked himself in his own quarters.  
Armin knocked on the door.

  
“Eren, let us in!” Jean shouted.

  
No response.

  
They continued banging at the door.

  
“Go away,” Eren’s voice rang over the P.A.

  
“We will just stand here as long as you want until you come out!” Mikasa said.

  
***

  
Eren smiled. He was spying on everything from the security cameras.

  
He turned up the A.C.

  
***

  
They stood there for hours in the heat.  
Mikasa still wore the scarf Eren gave her when they were kids.

  
Jean was trying hard not to sit down.

  
Armin looks like he was going to faint.

  
“Great job Eren, you are killing your friends.” Jean said, “Come out you suicidal bastard! We may not be able to change the fact that USS Scorpio brought us here but-”

  
Eren suddenly pounced out onto Jean.

  
“What did you say? Your last sentence,” Eren was smiling.

  
“We may bot be able to-” Jean recited.

  
“What if we did?” Eren said.

  
Everyone looked at him with a sense of confusion.

  
“A black hole is like a negative matter collection point, which means it needs a lot of positive matter to help it reach zero matter. When we destroy USS Scorpio, it would mean that since we did not need to be here but we are here, so that causes a universal paradox, which is also a collection of negative matter. So then negative times negative equals-” Eren explained.

  
“It equals to positive.” Armin smiled.

  
“Get the ship ready, we are flying now,” Eren smiled.

  
Jean rushed to the bridge and Eren got ready for his final mission.


	15. The Final War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and co. are preparing one final mission. Can they save Earth?

“Enemy readings on the south!” Connie said.

  
“Let them have it,” Eren said.

  
Lasers were fired at the ships.

  
They were slowly going out of the atmosphere and the moment they did, the black hole immediately pulled them in.

  
“Get ready and pull to the side of the black hole,” Eren commanded Jean.

  
***

  
Pixis smiled. The same smile that was imprinted on his face or twelve hours looked more sinister than ever.

  
He was still aiming the gun to his face.

  
Still the same scenery.

  
But people were being pulled to space.

  
People, cars and even buildings; they could not escape the monster in front of them.

  
Pixis finally found the courage.

  
He took one last breath to feel air and…

  
He pulled the trigger.

  
With a thud, he fell to the floor.

  
***

  
 _CREAK!_ The hull cracked again.

  
They were approaching the spot where USS Scorpio was that day it fell in.

  
“Move closer to the side! We have to be able to spot USS Scorpio from here!” Eren said.

  
And they did.

  
USS Scorpio was right there. It was like a computer screen, displaying the wrecked hull.

  
“Fire!” Eren commanded.

  
Connie pressed a special button.

  
A specially designed laser by Armin penetrated the distorting space, and destroyed USS Scorpio.

  
Then an alarm blazed.

  
Two words blazed on the alarm.

  
PARADOX DETECTED

  
Immediately, the hull of USS Finitor started breaking off and the lights flickered.

  
“I did not think this through…” Eren regretted this choice.

  
***

  
In his office, Chekov cowered as he saw people disappearing into the darkness of space.

  
Then a miracle happened.

  
As his desk was getting pulled away into the black hole, he saw the black hole getting smaller.

  
Sunlight entered his office as the terror started becoming smaller and smaller…

  
***

  
BASH! Only the piloting console was left working.

  
Eren had an idea. _What if we were too fast to be destroyed?_ He thought.

  
He immediately walked to Jean, who was trying hard to control the ship.

  
“Jean, bring the ship to warp 10: the speed of light!” Eren commanded.

  
“What, are you crazy, no one in history ever done that and survived!” Jean said.

  
“Then we shall be the first one! It’s either death or that!” Eren screamed.

  
Jean complied with no other choice. He brought the ship to warp 6, warp 7, warp 8, warp 9, warp 9.9, warp 9.99…

  
An alert showed up.

  
_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO BE AS FAST AS LIGHT?_

  
Jean pressed yes.

  
Warp 10.

  
Eren was immediately thrown into the back of the bridge, and the piloting console broke off. The big screen cracked and broke and people started floating out into space. Jean was only holding on by an inch.

"Hold on!" Eren screamed to Jean

  
A picture fell out of Eren’s breast pocket.

  
It was the only picture of his family he had.

  
The picture flew out of the screen as Eren tried to catch it, with tears in his eyes.

  
BOOM! The ship flew out.

  
The warp drives died and they were flying in the air for a moment.

  
Then they fell.

  
How long they fell, Eren did not know.

  
But when he opened his eyes, he winced.

  
They were falling on a sandy beach again.

  
 _BAM!_ The ship slid on the sand and finally landed peacefully.

Jean was groaning and Eren gasped.

His legs were flat...flat like a doormat.

  
“Where are we?” Eren inquired, walking to Jean and helping him.

  
However, all of the consoles were busted.

Everyone was nervous and hoped that they reached their own time.

Until they heard the P.A.

  
“This is Lieutenant Chekov from the Federation Of Planets. USS Finitor, welcome back to 4830,” Chekov said.

  
Eren laughed. They were back!

  
***

  
Pixis woke up. He was puzzled at why he was still alive.

  
Until he looked at his gun.

  
He laughed. He’s gun is a stun gun, which is a gun used for cadets in training.

 _Maybe god wanted me to survive..._ He thought.

  
He looked at the sky and realized the black hole was gone.

  
He looked at the horizon and saw one thing.  
USS Finitor.

  
Laughing again, he ordered a teleportation service to welcome the new heroes of Earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I will be working on an ending and a sequel so I will be providing a prologue.


	16. New Crew, New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of AOT- The Dark Times

Eren was treated as a hero back on Earth.

Two days ago, he was promoted to Chief Commander and had a new office with everything inside it.

  
The paperwork was not so great though.

  
Jean’s legs were amputated and he was given a new pair of robotic legs.

  
Tom was imprisoned for murder but rumor has it he escaped and was never to be seen.

  
The federation agreed to build USS Finitor 2.0 as the first one was totally wrecked.(Pixis scolded Eren for not keeping his promise)

  
The federation hosted a party to celebrate USS Finitor’s arrival.

  
At the party, Pixis sat with Eren.

  
“I’ll be adding two new crew members to your crew,” He took a long pause as he flipped through the paperwork.

  
“First member…his name is Marco Holdt. Recommended by Jean. Second one…” Pixis paused again.

  
“His name is Mue,”

  
“Mue? As in the Greek alphabet Mue?” Eren said, puzzled, “Who would name their child that?”

  
“Engineers. He is a robot,” Pixis explained.

  
Eren raised he’s brows.

  
“Hey Mue, come here,” Pixis snapped his fingers at a human looking robot.

  
“Have fun,” He said to Eren before taking his leave.

  
“Hi, my name is Mue, I was built by the Federation Of Planets. What is your name?” Mue said in a robotic voice.

  
Eren smiled. New crew, new year.


	17. Epilogue

“Sir… we found another planet with living organisms on it,” Someone said in an alien language.

  
“Send me the details,” said the ‘sir’.

  
He took one look at the details and nodded, “Send Colossus, Armor and Beast to their location…capture them and resettle them, we need more recourses to survive."

  
***

  
Back at the party, Marco approached Jean.

  
“Hey Jean…what happened to your legs?” Marco asked.

  
“You…don’t want to know,” Jean said.

  
Jean sighed when he saw Mikasa talking to Eren again.

  
***

  
“Come on Mikasa, Jean suffered leg amputation, you should ask him out,” Eren requested.

  
“No,” Mikasa walked away.

  
***

  
Connie’s mother appeared at the party to find Connie talking to Sasha.

  
“Connie, is this your girlfriend?” Connie’s mother asked in a weird tone.

  
“No-”

  
“Hello Mrs Springer, my name is Sasha,” Sasha introduced.

  
“Nice to meet you, Sasha,” Connie’s mother said.

  
She’s getting the wrong idea! Connie signaled to Sasha, who ignored him.

  
Just then, Connie’s mother received a message. She belonged to the Extra Terrestrial Organization (ETO) so she tend to get messages often.

  
She lifted up her watch and through a floating screen, read the message, and said, “Sorry, I have to go. Bye Connie,” She took her bag and left.

  
***

  
Marco caught Jean staring at Mikasa.

  
“You got a crush on her?” Marco said.

  
“No!” Jean blushed.

  
“Oi, you wanna hang out?” Mikasa approached Jean.

  
“Uh…” Jean did not know what to say to a girl.

  
“Are you coming or not?” Mikasa pulled Jean away with her.

  
Jean waved to Marco then started talking to Mikasa.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me what you think of this fanfic


End file.
